Beso indirecto
by Nyo-Koroiku
Summary: (One-Shot) "Beso indirecto". Miró la coca cola con insistencia, pensando en hacerlo o no, en si sería correcto o no. Al instante, lanzó todo lo racional al tacho de la basura. (...) Si, estaba obsesionado. Definitivamente obsesionado. Pero no era su culpa ¿O sí? No era su culpa que el Kisaragi fuese tan endemoniadamente atractivo e imposible a su alcance.


**Kagerou Days/Daze no me pertenece. Así mismo, ninguno de sus personajes.**

**P.d: Amen el Shinkono.**

* * *

― Y esos son los tipos de besos. ― Terminó de hablar Ene, señalando en aquel cuadro dibujado en la Pc. No sabía cómo habían terminado así, simplemente estaban buscando cosas al azar por internet y…

― Indirectos ¿He~? ― Canturreó el albino con el rostro pegado a la Pc, prestando total atención a la jovencita azul. Esta simplemente asintió con ánimos.

― ¡Exacto! ¿Te interesaron, Konoha? ― Preguntó con un tono lleno de picardía, mirándole de la misma manera ―. Que extraño, no creí que fueras así. ― Dijo mientras reía al continuo, causando que el otro se sonrojara. Konoha simplemente entrecerró los ojos y habló con nervios.

― N-No digas esas cosas. Es… Interesante, eso es todo. ―Desvió la mirada mientras escuchaba los intentos de la azulada por aguantar las risas. Se levantó del asiento rápidamente, saliendo de la habitación. No podía mantenerse ahí sabiendo que la joven podría estallar en carcajadas. No quería ser motivo de risa; no se sentía muy bonito.

Al llegar a la sala en donde todos los miembros el Mekakushi estaban, solamente encontró a los hermanos Kisaragi, caminando de aquí a allá sin dirección alguna. Se veían confundidos. Momo parecía estar recordando algo y Shintaro buscando otra cosa. Se acercó a ambos.

― ¿Qué hacen? ― Al instante recibió la atención de los hermanos, sintiendo como las miradas se clavaban en él.

― Yo recuerdo mi coreografía. No vaya a ser que me la olvide mañana. ―Dijo la Idol, moviendo las manos de manera extraña. Ya se había equivocado varias veces durante el escenario, y no iba a permitir que ocurriese una vez más. Mucho menos en el de mañana. Se le notaba nerviosa.

― Busco mi soda ― Habló el hermano mayor, caminando sin rumbo aparente ―, la había dejado en la mesa pero… ― Deformó su expresión y rascó detrás de su cabeza con confusión. Momo interrumpió inmediatamente.

― ¿No la habrás dejado en otro lugar? Con lo despistado que eres de seguro se te olvidó. ― Afirmó la rubia mientras movía un poco el pie, formando una expresión desconforme al instante ―. Tch, no era así. ― Habló en voz baja, refiriéndose a que se confundió con el paso actual.

― Estoy seguro de que estaba allí. ― Señaló la mesa de té que siempre se encontraba frente al sillón. Se le veía terco en su decisión.

― Como digas. ― Contestó Momo con un poco de molestia. El albino avanzó lentamente hasta llegar al sillón. Shintaro estaba buscando por detrás de este y a su altura, logrando hacer que no revisara bien algunos lugares. Konoha tomó asiento en el mueble y miró hacia abajo con desinterés, sin saber que hacer exactamente.

Sus ojos lograron ver algo rojo debajo de la tabla. Miró al Hikikomori de reojo, fijando que no le viera. Inmediatamente se estiró hasta alcanzar la lata y levantarla sin emitir ruido alguno.

"_Debajo de la mesa, ¿Huh?"_. Pensó mientras veía la soda en general, elevando una ceja. Estaba abierta y semi-vacía, eso logró hacer que el corazón del albino palpitara de la nada al pensar algo que no debería.

"_Beso indirecto"._ Miró la coca cola con insistencia, pensando en hacerlo o no, en si sería correcto o no. Al instante, lanzó todo lo racional al tacho de la basura. Ambos Kisaragi parecían concentrados en sus cosas. Mientras nadie le viera estaría bien.

Acercó la lata hacia sus labios y dio un trago corto, intentando el buscar otro sabor además del contenido. Algo de calor dejado por los labios ajenos sobre la superficie.

Nada, pura coca cola. Para empeorar estaba helada. Suspiró tenuemente al terminar, levantándose lentamente y dirigiendo la vista al Kisaragi mayor.

― Shintaro ― Llamó causando que este le mirara de manera desinteresada, pero su expresión cambió al ver aquel objeto rojo en su mano ―, ¿Buscabas esto? ―Elevó lo que había en su palma a la vista. Shintaro asintió lentamente, acercándose a él y casi arrebatando la lata de sus manos.

― ¿Dónde la encontraste? ― Preguntó mientras daba una mirada general a la soda, verificando que no esté más vacía, sucia, abollada o algo por el estilo. Konoha suspiró sutilmente una vez más. Estaba desilusionado.

― Debajo de la mesa. ― Señaló esta con el dedo. El Hikikomori le dirigió una leve mirada a su hermana, quien simplemente pronunció: 'Te lo dije' antes de salir de la habitación. El joven amnésico volvió a sentarse en el sillón con el semblante un poco depresivo.

Persiguió la silueta de Shintaro por todos lados. Siguió sus pasos, se unió a todas las actividades que podía hacer, se sentaba a su lado, hablaba, le espiaba cuando entraba a bañarse y a veces se atrevía a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, fingiendo dormir.

Si, estaba obsesionado. Definitivamente obsesionado. Pero no era su culpa ¿O sí? No era su culpa que el Kisaragi fuese tan endemoniadamente atractivo e imposible a su alcance. Tal como un rojo y jugoso fruto prohibido el cual no podría alcanzar sin ayuda de la serpiente.

Porque a pesar de acosarle tanto no se atrevía a tomarle definitivamente. Intentaba unirse de tantas maneras indirectas. Pero ninguna era suficiente.

Se sobresaltó de sus pensamientos al sentir como el dueño de sus delirios tomaba asiento a su lado. Konoha podría jurar que empezó a sudar. El silencio era lo único que había. No. El sonido de las burbujas de soda y cómo el Hikikomori tragaba el líquido a ratos pausados, como si disfrutara eso.

Como si disfrutara el hacerle enloquecer por dentro. ¿Sería muy patético admitir que tenía envidia de una lata llena de Coca Cola?

― Te besé. ― Confesó repentinamente. La verdad era que sentía un poco de pena por haber bebido sin avisar. Por haberle 'besado' sin avisar. Shintaro elevó una ceja y formó una expresión confundida.

― ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ― Preguntó pensando que sería imposible que él lograra hacerlo sin que lo notara. Eran sus labios después de todo.

― La… ― Tragó saliva y desvió la mirada lejos ―. La lata. Cuando la encontré bebí de ella antes de avisarte. ― Confesó con vergüenza notable, ocultando el rostro.

― Ah, eso. ― Al escuchar es reacción tan tranquila, el albino elevó su mirada con curiosidad. Le sorprendió que no estuviera molesto o algo por el estilo. La última vez que se acabaron su soda estalló en rabias. Él miró la Coca Cola con interés, prestándole mayor atención que antes. Suspiró.

― ¿No dirás nada? ― Dijo Konoha mientras intentaba relajarse. Shintaro elevó ambos hombros en una señal desinteresada.

― No. De todas formas no es un beso de verdad. ― Comentó mientras dejaba la lata en la mesa de té. Estaba a punto de acabarse con un solo sorbo. Llamó nuevamente la atención del otro: Shintaro nunca, nunca, NUNCA dejaba la Coca Cola a semi-terminar.

― ¿Un beso de verdad? ― El Kisaragi se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta colocarse cara a cara con el albino. Bueno, por lo menos frente a él. La diferencia de alturas era muy notable. El pelinegro asintió y se inclinó hacia el otro, sosteniendo su mentón con la mano para obligarle a subir la mirada.

Los ojos rosados del amnésico no pudieron abrirse más que en ese momento. Sinceramente no podía creerlo. Frente a él estaba la imagen de Shintaro, tan pero tan cerca que no podría estar haciendo otra cosa más que besarlo. Cerró los parpados lentamente, con el reflejo de su propio ser sobre los ojos del Hikikomori. Se dejó llevar por el dulce sabor de sus labios, por la calidez que estos desbordaban, por el olor de su respiración, por la forma en que sus dedos sostenían firmemente su mentón para no dejarle ir –a pesar de que no lo haría ni loco-.

Le encantaba estar sí, pero se desilusionó al ver que duró tan poco. Aunque el tiempo se halla detenido y el minuto se halla vuelto una eternidad, él deseaba más 'eternidades'.

Abrió los ojos en un suspiró al sentir como el otro se apartaba y soltaba su rostro.

― Eso sí fue un beso de verdad. ― Sentenció con orgullo mientras sonreía levemente. Inmediatamente caminó a paso rápido para irse por mismo lugar que Momo.

Konoha reaccionó de su 'shock' al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Dirigió la mirada hacia todos los lugares posibles, incrédulo, expectante, deseando que no fuese un sueño como todos aquellos que antes había tenido.

Colocó ambas manos sobre su boca, tapándola. Podía sentir el leve sabor que el rastro de sus labios había dejado y no quería que se fuera. Pero en una lametada que su lengua no se resistió a dar, saboreó todo lo que pudo hasta que se camufló dentro de él. Lanzó un suspiró ilusionado, observando la lata de reojo.

"_Gracias serpiente"._

Se levantó y sostuvo el rojo paquete entre sus manos.

"_Hey. ¡Tengo que decirle a Ene!"._ Simplemente le había parecido tan fantástico que debía contárselo a alguien. ¿Cuál persona mejor para hacerlo que con su amiga?

Bebió lo que quedaba de soda y se dirigió con lata en mano hacia la habitación donde la chica virus solía estar.

* * *

_¿Muy corto?_

_ÑEEEE_

_Es lo que mi imaginación pudo dar (?)_

_TAN POCO ;A;_

_Y perdón si no fue tan Hard como usualmente (?) les tengo una shorpresha luego (?)_

_-Luego, luego. Luego de terminar el SetoKano n -_

_-Y mucho tiempo después, cuando termine de escribirlo-_

_-Si mi poca inspiración me lo permite (?-_


End file.
